1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technique for manufacturing paper by a dry method using wastepaper as a raw material is disclosed in JP-A-50-069306. A wastepaper recycle apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 of JP-A-50-069306 has a single-line structure in which a turbo cutter (fiber crusher), a turbo mill for dry disintegration, adjustment, and mixing, a cyclone for removing any foreign object, a screen for removing any yet-to-be-defibrated fiber, etc., a sheet forming apparatus that forms a sheet, a pickup apparatus, a smooth press, a drier, and a pope reel are arranged in a line.
However, the wastepaper recycle apparatus disclosed in JP-A-50-069306 is horizontally long because it has a single-line structure in which all processing units are arranged in a line. Though there is no problem if the apparatus is installed in a factory, etc., it is too large to be installed in an office or in an open space in a warehouse, etc.